The Foster Legacies
by TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion
Summary: Tony Stark was given a second assistant by S.H.I.E.L.D after he revealed that he was Iron Man. Jane's sister went to visit her in New Mexico mere days before Thor arrived on Earth. And Steve Rogers needs someone in New York to help him 'reconnect' with the new times. Oh and a god in Stuttgart attempted to kill her. Why couldn't Alison Foster just have a normal life? Steve?OC. R&R.


Hello! So this is the rewrite of 'Stand Up', (which does not need to be read to understand this) and will start from the beginning, or just before, Iron Man 2 and will go through Thor, Avengers, probably Iron Man 3, Thor: The Dark World and Captain America: The Winter Soldier, as well as probably Avengers 2 and beyond. It's going to be a long journey and I hope you will stick by me. To any of you, who read 'Stand Up' and have returned to read the re-write, welcome back! To all those who have found this by chance, welcome!

I hope you will enjoy reading this, just as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognise. (Unfortunately.) I only own Alison Foster.

The first chapter will be in third person and from then on it will be in 1st person.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Offer

"Miss Foster-" The Agent was swiftly cut off with a kick to the stomach as the woman lashed out, sending the man in the black suit flying backwards.

A second man came at her from behind and her fist flew up to hit him in the face; he fell back and the third person that came at her was a woman. Alison recognised her immediately: Natasha Romanoff, otherwise known as the Black Widow. The brunette frowned as the red-head came at her, hastily getting herself into a fighting stance.

"I don't want to hurt yo-" Alison was cut off with a punch to the stomach as The Widow struck and she groaned, gritting her teeth firmly against the pain, stumbling back but not falling. "But I will," she finished bitterly as she blocked a second punch, going in at her waist and flipping the red-head over, so that she landed on her back.

"Miss Foster." A voice said from behind the young woman and she turned around, an air of annoyance and casual arrogance surrounding her. The African-American man with the eyepatch was glaring at her with his one eye as the two Agents she'd taken down and the Black Widow got back up on to their feet.

"So, what do we do now? Are you going to sedate me and then kill me? In the 13 years since we last crossed paths, have I become a threat? Did I buy dangerous strawberries? Was my shopping spree a 'danger to the public'?" Alison Foster demanded as one of the Agents pointed their gun at her.

"Miss Foster, we are not here to threaten you-" One of the Agents tried to say.

"Then put the gun down." There was a pause. "If you're not here to threaten me, or harm me, then put the gun down."

"Why, so you can attack us and run?" The Black Widow questioned from where she'd moved to the Director's side.

"Well, the last time I saw you, I was 13 and terrified that I was going to be killed, so seeing you again… Would you be surprised if I ran?" Alison questioned.

"Yes." The Director intervened and Alison turned to him, eyebrows raised.

"And why, pray tell, would you be surprised?" Alison asked sarcastically.

"Because you're smarter than that, Miss Foster. Contrary to popular belief, SHIELD do not want to threaten, harm or kill you." The Director tried to convince the woman but she gestured to the gun that was still pointed at her. The Director glared at the Agent, who reluctantly lowered the gun and slipped it back into his belt.

Alison gave a visible sigh and much of her posture relaxed, though not entirely - Alison had never trusted SHIELD ever since their first meeting.

"Let's take this into a more civilised room then. It looks like we're going to be here awhile." Alison shrugged, moving from the large hallway with the broken front door to the spacious lounge. "Take a seat." Alison gestured bitingly, still sour about the intrusion. Two of the Agents did, along with Director Fury - the Black Widow remained standing, as Alison collapsed into her armchair. She glared pointedly at the red-head and at a nod from the Director, Romanoff poised delicately on the edge of the sofa, her back straight. Alison rolled her eyes.

"So! Why have you decided to come here, Nick? I mean, I doubt this is just a social call." Alison remarked, sneering at the man.

The Agent she'd kicked across the room cleared his throat and she turned her malicious gaze on him. He was a slightly older man, with a greying, receding hairline. "Miss Foster, we need your expertise and your assistance."

Alison raised her eyebrows in a disbelieving manner. "Excuse me? YOU want MY help? And this is how you ask for it?" She demanded and the Agent had the decency to look away from her accusing glare.

"Miss Foster-" Fury interrupted but she cut him off.

"No, Director, please just listen for one second. It has taken me years to get my life back to normal after the incident. It wasn't easy, knowing that I was partly responsible for my parent's deaths-"

"Miss Foster, they were not your real parents-"

"It never made any difference to them that I was not their own flesh and blood and so it makes no difference to me now. I was partly responsible for the loss of my adoptive parents as well as Jane's real parents. It has taken me years to get over that and finally forgive myself. My life is finally back on track and I can't let that change." Alison explained, leaving no more room for argument and there was a few minutes silence, in which she waited for them to leave and they waited for her to say something else. She turned away from their gaze, pretending to look out the window without actually seeing anything. The Director sighed in annoyance.

"Look, Miss Foster, we need you to become Mr Stark's assistant with his Iron Man suits and the arc reactor." Director Fury stated and she looked over at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, you need me to what?" She questioned further, forgetting to add any bite into her words.

"We need someone to work with Mr Stark on his Iron Man suits and his arc reactor. You are the only person with the knowledge to be able to do that, other than Mr Stark himself."

"Why would I agree to this?" Alison questioned, her voice no longer hostile but interested instead.

"We can pay you a survivable amount and give you residence close to Mr Stark." There was no response. "We can provide you with stronger protection." Fury negotiated.

"I'm doing fine, without your protection." Alison stated, looking away from the Agents, her jaw clenching.

"Are you sure? That scar doesn't look like its healed very well." Fury commented, gesturing to the barely healed wound on her collar. The young woman glared at him, shifting so that her top covered it.

"I'm coping." She said curtly.

"Miss Foster, we can pay you, we can find you good accommodation and we can protect you. You can work with one of the best engineers in the world." The Agent suggested and she sighed, biting her lip. The Agent looked over at the Director and at a nod turned back to the woman. "We'll give you some time to think about it." The Agent said as they all sat up and headed for the hallway with the broken door. The young woman paused for a second before exhaling slowly and jumping up from her seat, chasing after the SHIELD Agents.

"Director Fury, wait!" She called and the man turned around, looking at her quizzically with his one eye. She took a deep breath before saying, "I'm in."


End file.
